MEDIATOR THE POEM !
by priyankaa
Summary: hey gals..i hav created a poem of the mediator book go nd hav a look..ndd plzz giv me ur feedback


MEDIATOR – THE POEM

Mediator is a great book,

You can't stop reading it after just a look.

Jesse, the Spanish hottie,

And Paul cant stop being sexily naughty.

Susannah Simon is one lucky girl,

Both men trying to get her like she was a precious pearl.

And well that's not all,

She can see ghosts, she's a mediator after all.

First she moves from New York to California,

And gets stuck with three little dorks.

All this because her mom married again,

Suze thought her life was going to end.

But time slowly changed everything,

She fell in love and felt like singing.

He called her 'querida', Jesse was his name,

But he was a ghost, was Suze insane?!!

But we all know love is blind,

The Spanish hunk couldn't come out of her mind.

Just by seeing his sight,

She thought everything was so right.

Then comes Paul,

The cutest of them all.

His pale blue eyes,

Worthy of all girls' sighs.

Kelly Prescott being popular,

Introduced herself to Paul Slater.

She had perfect blonde hair,

But she was suze's nightmare.

Paul was a mediator too,

But it was known by a very few.

Paul was totally crazy about suze,

But for her it wasn't good news.

Paul joined her school AEHS,

Trying to impress Suze at his very best.

But Suze remembered what Paul had done,

And it wasn't a matter of mere fun.

They called it the shadow land,

With no water or sand.

Paul put Suze's love in there,

This she couldn't bear.

She remembers her first kiss,

She could only explain it as a bliss.

She felt Jesse's body pressing against hers,

This is what she wanted for years.

She says that it is the best thing that happened to her,

So did Paul when distances between them cleared.

His lips were so soft and tender,

That Suze couldn't do anything but surrender.

Then she realized everything was going wrong,

She wasn't being faithful to the person she belonged.

She turned away, but he was still kissing her neck,

He was a good kisser, oh! What the heck!!

Paul warned her of killing Jesse,

But he was already dead, couldn't he guess.

But actually he planned on something else,

He would prevent him from dying in the first place.

This wasn't possible, was it?

Yes it was, time travel it was called.

He went back in time, so did suze,

This time she didn't need any excuse.

She wanted to stop Paul,

It was selfish of her that's all.

But hey! We can't blame her,

She had to do it, her love was in danger.

Determined as she always was,

But unaware of the old laws.

She was mistook as a prostitute,

In her leather pants and black boots.

She ran out of her boarding house,

Trying to find her would be spouse.

There she saw him; he was standing at far,

But this time he was not glowing like a star.

This was all new,

And it was too good to be true.

She called his name with her mouth full of cloth,

Yes Paul had tied her hands and mouth.

Jesse looked at her with caring eyes,

Suze tried not to remember, she would soon say her good byes.

He untied her, and asked her name,

She also told him from where she came.

He couldn't believe what she just said,

He thought he just woke up and was in bed.

She told him all about her life,

How she fell in love and wanted to be his wife.

But then she realized she wasn't doing right,

And told him about Diego and his killer knife.

He believed her; he knew she was true,

Then he planned on something new.

When Diego came with a knife that night,

Jesse was all ready for the fight.

Paul was there too,

Hiding with suze.

Never could Paul find,

Why suze changed her mind.

We know it was her love,

Which changed her mind.

She couldn't see Jesse die,

Not with her own eyes.

Then suddenly broke out a fire,

Suze was surrounded by it just like a wire.

Jesse dived in to grab her,

Before she knew it they were in the air.

They were reaching the ground very fast,

That's when she decided she should leave the past.

She closed her eyes, 1, 2….3,

And before she knew it she was free.

But to her surprise she saw a magical sight,

Jesse had also traveled by the same flight.

She forgot that she had been holding his hand,

When she decided to take the stand.

Jesse was now at her house,

Now _he _was waiting for his would be spouse.

Everything was now known by father Dom,

And now he could take her to the prom.

What a lovely end!  
Don't you think so my friends??

BY PRIYANKA.

THE PAUL SLATER OF MY LIFE

Paul Slater is too good to be true,

People do hate him but a very few.

I wish he would want to spend with me all his time,

Having desserts and cocktails with a hint of lime.

He would be every girls dream date,

And I would proudly say, sorry too late!  
His pale blue eyes, oh! What a sight,

How he would come to take me every Saturday night.

His lovely smile and those curly hairs,

I wouldn't do anything but stare.

In his arms I would spend the whole night,

Everything would seem so right.

And a day would come when his lips meet mine,

We would be in his bedroom, with a glass of mine.

That day I would feel complete,

I would get to feel his body heat.

He is a good kisser, I would say,

He would have his own special way.

His cologne would smell so nice,

I would feel a chill, like I was sitting on ice.

I know I have taken the story too long,

But I don't think dreaming is wrong.

I know there would be a Paul Slater in my life,

And he would call me his lovely wife!!

BY PRIYANKA


End file.
